


Winter Wonderland

by Sanctitatem



Series: Berena Christmas [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa 2020, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Icy Conditions, Pining, Stocking Filler, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: Serena and Bernie attend a medical conference in the Swiss Alps.A snowstorm, one bed, and a host of unspoken feelings, make their weekend one to be remembered.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051703
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2020





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelativelySain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/gifts).



> Written as an extra fic for Berena Secret Santa 2020.  
> Although this isn't explicitly Christmas it is set around that time of year and is definitely Wintery.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Whoever had the idea of holding a medical conference in the Swiss Alps? I’m going to throttle them!”

Serena’s voice could be heard through the corridor of the reception building. It had snowed earlier than anticipated this season, which had made their journeys more difficult. The last trudging through the already foot high carpet, of what Serena would call a white monstrosity, had ended in an undignified mess. At least four of the delegates they had travelled with had landed in a pile of limbs just before the welcoming heat from the open doors. Somehow both Serena and Bernie had managed to get inside unscathed only to find out that their journey was not quite finished.

The resort was made up of the main building, that contained the conference centre and most of the rooms, and several chalets. Primarily a ski resort, that acted as a conference centre in the off-season, Serena would have enjoyed it thoroughly if she had come to ski. Arriving just before the season started was not only a kick in the teeth but was quickly turning into a badly planned fiasco.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but there is only the one chalet remaining. The organisers said that you and Ms Wolfe wouldn’t mind sharing.”

Serena would have let out a tirade at the young man if she hadn’t become so flabbergasted at the situation. Directing her gaze over her shoulder at Bernie, she only hoped she hadn’t turned a bright shade of red, to match the ribbon hung over the banisters on either side of the reception desk.

They were adults. She could do this.

They’d worked together for the past few months, ever since Bernie had taken a position at Holby that spring. They were friends. Serena tried to take that as the one shining, glimmer of hope in this whole sorry situation. She would just have to do what she had been doing for weeks. Tread on and dampen down the growing attraction she felt for the other woman. Distance had always helped but now she had no choice. This was going to be awkward.

Bernie, to her credit, hadn’t reacted. Her own attraction to the brunette was securely locked away and, after years of practise, she knew how to keep it under wraps. Each were blind to the other’s feelings. Neither wanted to trouble their professional relationship - they made a great team. Neither wanted to spoil their friendship. Until something happened to open their eyes, they were stuck. Two women wanting more but not knowing how to bridge that gap.

“We’ll take it,” Bernie said, stepping forward to take the key. “Not like we have much choice.”

Serena murmured her agreement as she reached down to pick up her bag and made to follow Bernie back out into the snow. At least, for now, the snowfall had abated. It really was a glorious sight: the mountains and valley with nothing but snow covering every inch for miles around. Now out in the cold air, Serena could blame the pink in her cheeks on the chill, and she felt her chest loosen as the worry started to fade.

“They did say chalet. I suppose that can’t be too bad.” Serena tried to convince herself more than anyone.

“At least you won’t have anyone banging on your wall or walking above you. Silver linings.” Bernie smiled at Serena as she tugged her scarf more securely around her neck and led the way to their accommodation.

It was with a growing sense of dread, that Serena saw their ‘chalet’. It wasn’t what she would call a chalet. More of a small wood cabin that someone had attached plumbing too. With a creak the door opened, and the pair stepped in.

“Ha,” Bernie was the first to react, otherwise dumbstruck.

It was nice enough. Set out in one room, lay the fireplace, sofa, kitchen, and one double bed. There was one door in the far corner which, Serena found, led to the bathroom. Turning on the spot realisation hit her square in the chest.

This was it.

This was all they had.

One room.

One bed.

Bernie had managed to gather her senses enough to close the door behind them as silence filled the expanse between them. Sharing space with no one else around would have been awkward enough. But one bed, that was something else.

“We’ll have to make do,” Bernie murmured, the quiet of the cabin seeming too thick to disrupt completely.

“We’ll see about that,” Serena muttered back as she went to move past Bernie and towards the door, only for her arm to be caught by Bernie’s hand.

“They said they had only one chalet left. I’m sure that wasn’t a mistake.”

“So, they expect us to share the bed?” Serena asked expectantly. Any solution right now would be helpful, and, in her opinion, the resort had a lot to answer for.

Bernie tried not to look too hurt by the insinuation in Serena’s tone. It was clear that the brunette did not want to share with Bernie. It pained Bernie to think that her friend seemed to be so offended by the prospect. But Bernie didn’t know the real reason for Serena’s panic. She didn’t know that Serena didn’t trust herself not to cross several boundaries if the pair ever ended up together in the same bed.

“I’ll take the sofa. You can take the bed. Problem solved. We’ll be in the conference most of the time anyway. I’m sure it will be fine, Serena.”

The offer was an honourable one, but Serena wasn’t about to let Bernie fall on her sword that easily.

“No,” she huffed. “Not with your back. I’ll take the sofa. With the cold here you’ll need it. No arguments.”

Bernie tilted her head to consider Serena and her offer. The blonde was not one to shy away from an argument but only entered them when necessary. Moreover, she was intrigued by the sudden change in attitude. One moment Serena seemed completely put off by the thought of sharing the cabin, she couldn’t call it a chalet, and now she was giving up her own comfort for her. How curious.

After a moment, Bernie licked her lips before nodding. Dropping her bag by the bed, she sat down on the mattress, testing out the firmness as she avoided Serena’s gaze. The brunette had moved over to the sofa and, now with her back towards Bernie, could let her face fall at the position she found herself in, as she sat heavily on the sofa. This was going to be an uncomfortable weekend, in more ways than one.

The cabin itself was cosy enough. But clearly was not designed for anyone other than a couple. The kitchenette was fully furnished with a stove, sink, and kettle. Pans were in the cupboard, along with a few supplies that would see anyone through a few days. The fridge held milk and juice. The one highlight, for Bernie, was the bottle of whisky she found hiding in the back of one small cupboard. She might need that later.

There was a pile of wood logs in the opposite corner from the kitchenette and, while inspecting it, Serena took one to place on the fire. The fireplace was of a good size, enough to comfortably heat the cabin. Noting how the sofa was perfectly placed in relation to the fire, Serena found herself silently pleased at her determination that she should take it. Unless they ran out of wood, she wouldn’t find herself getting cold.

They had a couple of hours before they were expected back down in the main building. Bernie busied herself with making them both a cup of tea. Bag placed by the foot of the sofa, Serena sat down and stared into the fire. One leg crossed over the other, her head resting on her hand as she leant against the arm of the couch, Serena seemed completely lost to the world when Bernie brought over their teas.

The flames crackling, hot air rising from the fireplace, it was an easily hypnotic sight. The cabin was a short walk away from any other building and, with the snow dampening most sounds, it made for an eerily quiet place. So, Serena found the sound of the fire to be quite a soothing one. Her mind travelled from one thought to the next. From who had set them up to share this room, to the presentation she was meant to make, to Bernie. Bernie. Blinking, Serena glanced to her side when she felt the sofa dip and the woman in question sat down next to her. The brunette even managed a small smile in her direction as she took the proffered tea and cradled it in her hands.

Serena hadn’t met anyone like Bernie before. Not that she could remember. No woman had ever taken up so many of her thoughts. So many of her dreams. It was both exciting and terrifying, the realisation that she might have feelings for this woman. A potential minefield, professionally and personally. She’d never even kissed another woman before.

How would that feel?

Serena had found herself pondering that question many times before. Would it be like kissing a man? Or would there be a softness, or some element of femininity that Serena hadn’t experienced before? All Serena really knew was that, if given the chance, she would love to find out.

It took a moment for Serena to realise what she had been doing. A moment to see the confused knitting of Bernie’s brow, her eyes concerned as to Serena’s well-being, to realise she’d been staring at the other woman. Daydreaming about kissing Bernie while she was sat right next to her. Head whipping round, Serena cleared her throat and fixed her eyes back on the fire as she took a big gulp of the tea, which was a little too hot to be doing any more than sipping. Still, the burning of her throat helped clear her head and that, in turn, helped her take the focus off her wandering eyes and mind.

“It is rather cosy, when you get used to it.”

“Yes, I imagine it’s rather romantic,” Bernie started before stuttering to explain herself. “I mean. For those who come here for that.”

“I bet that bed’s had its fair share of workouts,” Serena chuckled.

That didn’t seem to make Bernie any more comfortable. Not only was she now sharing a cosy, romantic, log cabin with Serena. The gorgeous, vibrant, charismatic, Serena. But now she had to deal with the reminder that she would be sleeping where others had indulged in such pleasurable activities. Pleasures she so sorely wanted. Preferably with the woman sat right next to her.

Fear and uncertainty kept them both quiet on the knife edge that they found themselves on. Bernie managed a soft chuckle at Serena’s words but little else. Both so caught up in their own thoughts and feelings, neither really noticed that the other was the same. Usually, they played off each other so well. That ease and comfort had not travelled with them to Switzerland. Neither could figure out why.

“I hope it doesn’t snow too badly,” Serena broke the silence with a murmur. Her voice so soft that even she had to take a moment to realise she’d spoken.

“We’ll have to try and stay safe when out there.” Bernie paused, licking her lips. “Stick together.”

The latter sentence caused both elation and dread.

Finally, Serena swivelled her whole-body round to face Bernie. This was all so silly. She needed to try to ease things between them. Making the weekend increasingly awkward with her pining and internalised loneliness would do neither of them any good.

She repeated her earlier thought to herself – _I **can** do this_.

“Well, that’ll certainly make me feel a lot better. Having you close by.”

Ignoring the possible misinterpretations, Serena refused, this time, to get bogged down by embarrassment.

“At least if one of us falls over, the other can get help. With minimal laughing if you please.” Wagging a finger in Bernie’s direction, Serena knew, if either of them was going to fall arse over tit it was more likely to be her. If her dignity, or more, were to become bruised, then she would rather it wasn’t exacerbated by her friend.

“I make no promises,” Bernie grinned, and suddenly some of their easiness was back. In fact, the image of Serena falling over in the snow thoroughly amused Bernie.

“I should tell you,” Bernie continued, “I’m quite an expert snowball thrower. Everyone’s fair game when there’s snow around.”

Finally, a beaming grin lit up Serena’s face, which quietly pleased Bernie. Not only for the fact that Serena’s smile caused her heart to beat faster, but because Bernie enjoyed making Serena happy. If there was one thing that Bernie felt Serena deserved more of in her life, it was happiness.

“Why do I get the sense that you like to play dirty, Ms Wolfe?” Serena raised an eyebrow, in challenge.

“I have no idea what you could mean,” Bernie put on her poker face and looked the picture of innocence. “I’m an angel.”

“An angel who likes to win,” Serena retorted, seeing right through Bernie’s façade. “I’ll have to keep my eye on you.”

Their eyes locked at that; the fire reflected in them both.

“Then you won’t be watching where you’re going and you’ll be liable to fall,” Bernie shrugged with a mischievous smirk. “Seems I win either way.”

A bark of a laugh rattled around the cabin as Serena shook her head and twisted back around towards the fireplace.

“We’ll see,” was all Serena murmured, before going back to her tea. Earlier discomfort had been dislodged by a sense of satisfaction. Encouraged by this, Serena found herself starting to look forward to the rest of the weekend. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

The rest of the time, before the conference’s reception event, went without incident. No more mention was made about courting couples or randy ski-goers. Serena went on a hunt, in any and all cupboards she could find, for blankets and bedding. Relief ran through them both when she triumphantly held two blankets aloft; their separate sleeping arrangements secure.

As time to leave the cabin drew closer, they took turns in freshening up, with only the slightest amount of awkwardness as Bernie came out of the bathroom and Serena went in. Staring at herself in the mirror, Serena ran a hand through her hair as she thought about how ill-prepared she was to deal with the snow. The weather reports hadn’t helped Serena in her packing, and so she was left with clothes for a British winter, not a Swiss one. Still, she made do with a pair of sturdy boots and her thickest coat.

Surviving the journey out to the main building and back, was no small feat for them. At least twice Serena had wobbled and had grabbed hold of Bernie, in order to stay upright. If it had been any more than a small wobble, then the brunette would have taken them both down. The journey back was more than a little hampered by the wine they’d consumed at the reception. The conversation had been interesting enough, their company for the weekend pleasant enough. But the highlight had been the buffet and free bar. It certainly helped improve Serena’s mood.

Filled with a warm happiness, she’d pulled Bernie back along to their cabin, at the end of the night. Her laughter shot out into the dark of the evening as they walked along, shoulders and elbows touching, keen to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

The fire, which had diminished but not died completely, was a welcome sight as they secured their door behind them and shed their outer layers. Adding logs to the fire, Bernie smiled at Serena over her shoulder. Their eyes locked and Bernie was pleased to see that Serena didn’t shy away from her, like she had done earlier. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Serena seemed more like her old self. As for the brunette in question, she was too busy eyeing up the blonde, from behind, to give much care over what Bernie thought of her in return. Sleep came easy that night. The wind howled outside but there was peace inside. Serena just about fit on the sofa and Bernie stretched out on the bed, with only the crackle of the fire to serenade them.

As the morning broke, it was clear that the weather wasn’t improving but the conference continued. Even though the snow was almost a blizzard, the pair decided to retreat to their cabin for a late lunch. The light was already starting to dim, and their footing was more perilous. Their well-trodden path was no more, and they had to grasp each other’s arms in order to navigate the now unfamiliar terrain.

In the end it was Serena, much to her chagrin, who stumbled first. One misstep was all it took. Foot sinking too deeply into snow, her ankle went out from under her, and suddenly the world turned on its head.

Dignity battered, and ankle sore, Serena was otherwise lucky for the soft landing as the snow padded her fall. It wasn’t until Bernie landed flat on top of her that Serena let out a sizeable huff. Bernie’s weight knocked the wind out of her through sheer shock as the pair came face to face with each other. Cold tips of noses touching, it had taken all Bernie had not to knock foreheads with the other woman. Hands lost any firm purchase on the ground, as they sank straight through the snow, and her body fell flush onto Serena’s.

Hot breath intermingled as they stared at each other for a moment. Lost in each other’s gaze until Serena visibly shuddered under Bernie. Her coat, while perfect for the usual windy conditions of home, was not so good at shielding Serena from the intense cold of the snow.

“Now would be a great time to move,” Serena spoke softly although her voice still cut through the whistling wind. Her eyes widened as she realised: “Your back! You’ve not … I mean … You **_can_** move, can’t you?!” Serena stammered to make her meaning clear as panic shot through her, adding to her temperature induced trembling. Regardless of whether they could withstand it, Serena really didn’t want to wait for someone to find them like this.

Flexing her shoulders and then her hips, pressing herself further against Serena than she had meant to, Bernie shook her head. Blonde locks fluttered against Serena’s face and she nearly reached up to tuck them behind Bernie’s ear, stopping herself at the last moment.

“I don’t think so. Not so much that I can’t move. It’s the snow. I can’t push up from it.”

Cheeks suffused with pink, from the chill of the air, Bernie looked back at Serena. The brown pools of her eyes drew Serena in. Breath coming out in short puffs, clearly visible in the air, Serena’s ears seemed to block out the roar of the wind around them. All she could focus on was Bernie. Lips so close together and yet so far. Bodies pressed in the most thrilling of ways. Serena cleared her throat as she realised what she was doing, how distracted she had become.

“What if I give you a push?” She volunteered, looking for anyway to get them out of this predicament.

Bernie offered one raised eyebrow, in a manner not dissimilar to one Serena utilised on many occasions. Looking down their bodies, and then around them, Bernie seemed unable to come up with any alternatives. Nodding, once again causing her hair to brush against Serena’s cheeks, Bernie shrugged as best she could.

“Worth a try.”

Bringing her hands up, Serena was hesitant in figuring out where best to place her hands. Suddenly glad for the freezing temperatures, she didn’t have to excuse her blushing as she placed her hands either side of Bernie’s upper sternum. Serena tried not to be too tentative in her touches. Tried not to make her desire for Bernie so obvious. It wasn’t such a strange place to touch her friend, Serena thought, given the circumstances.

“On three?” Serena asked, finding the cold was starting to get to her. The sooner they were up and back in the cabin, the better.

“Three,” Bernie agreed, letting Serena take charge.

“One,” Serena’s voice was clear as her hands flexed against Bernie’s coat, the material soft under her fingers.

“Two,” Serena steeled herself for the burst of energy she was about to need.

“Three,” Bernie spoke the last number just as Serena let out a grunt and pushed Bernie upwards.

The blonde’s hands scrabbled to grip something firmer than the snow and grasped at Serena’s hips. Between them, in an awkward and undignified manner, they managed to get Bernie to her knees. After one moment, where Serena had been sure that Bernie was about to land on her again, Bernie was finally standing upright. Offering Serena both of her hands, Bernie was careful in helping her friend back up on her feet.

Leaning heavily on Bernie, Serena gingerly rolled her ankle in a circle before attempting to put some weight on it. With a heavy sigh, Serena took some of her weight off Bernie as she hobbled forward. There was some pain, but it was bearable.

“A sprain at most,” Serena voiced her judgment.

She was about to relinquish her grasp of Bernie completely, but the blonde had other ideas. One strong arm wrapped itself around Serena’s waist and she found herself pressed up against her friend, once again. Grateful for both the support and the added warmth, Serena managed a tight smile before they resumed their journey.

The cold bit into Serena more furiously than it had before. By the time they made it back to their cabin, her whole frame was shaking with shivers. The back of her coat was soaked through from the snow and her body knew it. The soreness in her ankle had grown to a dull ache that shot up her leg, although that didn’t cause Serena much concern. The weather, however, did.

As Bernie secured the door behind them and built the fire back up, Serena found herself hobbling over to the bed. Fingers half frozen, she fumbled with the fastenings of her coat and only succeeded in undoing the first couple before Bernie came to her rescue. Kneeling in front of her friend, Bernie quickly sought to rid Serena of her coat and shoes before checking her over.

“Serena, you’re freezing,” Bernie observed.

“I’m aware,” Serena muttered, the cold making her bitter and bad-tempered.

“We’ll need to get you changed and warmed up,” Bernie ignored Serena’s tone.

“I think I can manage the changing part myself,” Serena avoided Bernie’s eyes, feeling an edge of embarrassment mingling with the ebbing heat of desire she’d felt laid out in the snow.

“Of course,” Bernie smiled softly, tilting her head as her eyes darted over Serena’s features. “I should phone the conference centre. Find out what’s happening with this snow. They can’t expect us to go back out into that.”

Serena nodded before levering herself off the bed. After collecting her pyjamas, deciding those would be the most comfortable, she limped over to the bathroom. As she closed the door, she heard Bernie’s voice on the phone and the woman’s tone made her heart sink. It sounded like they were in for a long night.

Bernie set the phone down just before Serena reappeared from the bathroom. The brunette had added a pair of thick, woolly socks to her pyjama ensemble but still had the look of someone who had caught a chill.

“Reception advises we stay here until the snow dies down. Shouldn’t be more than a day or so. If necessary, they’ll send someone to dig us out,” she said the last with a quirk of her lips, although Serena couldn’t figure out why.

“I suppose we should make ourselves comfortable then,” Serena began to hobble over to the sofa and the blankets she’d used the night before.

“Don’t you think you’d be better off on the bed?” Questioned Bernie. “More comfortable?”

Serena paused, in two minds whether to take up the offer, or not.

“What about your back?” The question sounded feeble, almost like she was half-heartedly grasping at reasons to reject the bed.

Bernie huffed at that, grabbing the blankets before gesturing to the bed – with the expectation that Serena would head there instead.

“My back is fine, you are not,” her tone was kind but short, and Serena had the distinct impression that she was being treated like a misbehaving patient.

“Anyway,” Bernie continued, “there’s nothing wrong with two people sharing a bed. You won’t catch anything from me, I promise.”

Serena turned back, wide eyed. “That’s not … Bernie, that’s not what I meant. I only wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

“Time we focused on your comfort, for a while. Don’t you think?” Bernie pulled back the duvet and pressed her hand to the small of Serena’s back, guiding her into the bed.

Serena stopped protesting, her desire to get warm overriding everything else. Bernie draped one of the blankets over the top of the duvet, creating layers that she hoped would trap heat from the room and warm Serena.

“How’s your ankle?” Bernie asked, perching on the edge of the bed, next to Serena. From this angle Serena was facing away from Bernie. So, when Serena felt Bernie’s hand run firstly up and down her arm and then her back, she was able to hide her reaction.

“Not too bad. The snow provided a soft place to fall.” Serena managed even as her breathing hitched from Bernie’s touch. Each pass of her palm caused ripples of heat and jolts of pleasure at every touch point. Serena couldn’t decide whether she wanted Bernie to stop or continue. Whether the sweet torture was a delightful indulgence or that it was just all too much. Too much to expect from her friend. Too much to keep such raw feelings hidden.

A thick silence grew between the two women as shame blossomed in Serena’s chest. Pressing her face into the pillow she let out an involuntary shudder, which Bernie mistook for being cold.

“You’re still cold?” Bernie’s voice was soft and clear, the timbre melting into Serena.

“Getting warmer,” Serena admitted, hoping to ease any concern.

Bernie paused as she watched Serena. Glancing around the room, she patted the brunette on the arm and suddenly her weight was gone from the bed. Serena twisted just in time to see Bernie disappearing into the bathroom. Shrugging off the nagging worry, Serena tried to settle down into the bed; closing her eyes to focus on dispelling all thoughts but for the comfort of the bed.

The comfort of Bernie’s bed.

The comfort of the sheets and duvet that had been keeping Bernie warm not that long ago.

Serena groaned dejectedly just as she felt the other side of the bed dip. Eyes flurrying open, Serena watched as Bernie slipped into bed beside her. Holding her breath, Serena’s whole body tensed as Bernie, now in her soft jogging bottoms and t-shirt, moved to pull Serena into her arms.

Then all Serena could smell was the fresh cotton of the blonde’s top, the faint smell of shampoo, and a vanilla musk that was distinctly Bernie. Her nose ended up pressed against the other woman’s collarbone, but she couldn’t find it within herself to mind. If Bernie was here, holding her, perhaps she was allowed to enjoy it. Body sagging against Bernie, Serena let herself breathe as the blonde’s body heat washed over and around her.

Bernie sighed as she felt Serena relax. Given her earlier attitude, Bernie had been expecting an argument. An expert in compartmentalising, Bernie pushed everything else aside and focused on Serena.

“There. You’ll be warm in no time,” she murmured against Serena’s hair. All she got in return was a happy groan of agreement, the vibrations of which landed on her chest and rattled around in an almost ticklish fashion.

Still, the longer she focused on Serena, the more Bernie thought about the woman she was holding. The intelligent, compassionate, headstrong, dedicated woman in her arms. Bernie felt that familiar fluttering in her stomach and try as she might, she couldn’t quell it. Strands of brown hair tickled her nose, and it took all Bernie had not to bury her face there and drink her full of Serena.

Pressing her thighs together, Bernie frowned as other thoughts entered her mind. What it might be like to bury her face in other parts of Serena. How Serena might feel or taste. She must have wiggled slightly, in her efforts to redirect her thoughts, as Serena pulled her head back to look up at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh … nothing,” Bernie lied.

“Bernie …” Serena murmured, a note of concern in her voice as her hand reached over and landed on Bernie’s hip. After keeping her hands to herself, Serena couldn’t help this automatic reaction; her need to touch and comfort Bernie coming above all else.

Bernie looked down at Serena, nervously licking her lips, considering the other woman. Her lips were right there. Those full, tantalising, tempting, lips.

After everything. After all her control. It was Bernie who gave in first. Her hand, letting go of Serena’s back, came up to cup the other woman’s cheek. Staring deeply into Serena’s eyes, Bernie caressed the woman’s cheekbone with her thumb; the pad dragging softly across smooth skin.

Serena could see her desire mirrored in Bernie’s eyes. Her heart leapt at the thought, at the possibilities. There wasn’t too long to think, though, before Bernie’s lips and body came crashing down upon her.

Their first kiss was hot and desperate. A flurry of peppered attacks as they explored the new terrain. The longer they kissed, the more their confidence grew. Soon it became a clash of teeth and tongues as they found they couldn’t get enough of each other. Groans and moans cascaded, and melded, until neither could be sure whose voice they were hearing at any given time.

As soon as it had started, it ended. Pressed up against each other, the two women stayed close as they caught their breath. Panting against Serena’s cheek, Bernie took stock of what had just happened. How Serena’s hand had found its way underneath her top. How her thigh had wedged itself between Serena’s thighs.

Fingers carding through Serena’s short brown locks, Bernie pulled back slowly. Her lips left heated kisses against Serena’s cheek, nose, and lips.

“So, that was why you didn’t want to share a bed with me,” Bernie chuckled, relief giving her more cause to laugh than she otherwise would.

Serena blushed but her fingers didn’t stop drawing circles against Bernie’s back.

“I wasn’t sure I would be able to control myself,” she admitted.

“Hmm,” Bernie murmured as her hand skirted up Serena’s side, stopping just next to the underside of her breast. “Perhaps … perhaps,” Bernie suddenly lost the small amount of confidence she’d gained in the kiss. Her eyes darted over Serena’s face as she did her best to shrug in her position. “Perhaps you don’t have to.” The words, though simple, held a world of possibilities. She was giving Serena an opening. Expressing, as best she could, how she felt about where they’d found themselves.

“We are stuck in here for the rest of the day. At least.” Serena spoke tentatively, although the roll of her hips against Bernie’s thigh were anything but.

“No one else around. Nothing else ... to do,” Bernie added, desire and need coiling tightly in her belly in anticipation.

Serena nodded and scratched her nails down Bernie’s back, eliciting a hiss from the blonde.

“As long as your ankle is …”

“It’s fine,” Serena answered the question before Bernie had finished asking it. Weeks of pining, dreaming, and hoping, were all boiling down to this moment. Serena didn’t want to waste a single second.

Their lips met again but this time with new purpose. Hands awkwardly scrabbled at clothes, the longing to feel skin against skin, too much for either woman. The duvet got pushed back and the coolness of the cabin air caused goosebumps to erupt on Serena’s skin. Tops off, Bernie rolled Serena on to her back before covering the brunette’s body with her own. Their bodies fit together so well, as if they had been made for each other.

Bernie’s lips drew a searing path across Serena’s skin. Her jaw, her neck, her sternum. Serena arched into each kiss, each touch. Palming breasts and circling pebbled nipples, Bernie worked every moan and whimper out of Serena that she could. Her tongue lapped, lips suckled, nails lightly scratched, so that Serena knew that come morning she would bear Bernie’s mark.

Before Bernie could travel down her stomach, Serena pulled her back up and flipped them over. It was Bernie’s turn to experience Serena’s lips and tongue creating a torturous track down her torso. Head falling back, Bernie’s mouth opened in a series of silent words as she held Serena’s head to her breast. Each action created waves of pleasure that sank down, deep into her core. Bernie half wondered, through her desire addled brain, whether she could come just like this. Serena’s tongue so dedicated, so devilishly talented, that the blonde wasn’t sure she cared.

It wasn’t until she felt hot breath on her cheek and cold air against her nipples, that Bernie realised that Serena had crawled back up her body. Lust blown eyes met ones equally blown. Rolling to land on their sides, both women knew this wouldn’t last long. All of this too new. All of it too intense. They needed their release now. Needed each other, now.

Pyjama bottoms pushed down to their knees, and with only a little awkward fumbling of angles, their groans freely filled the cabin as they both reached between the other’s legs.

Eyes fixed; their connection needed no words as they slowly started to stroke each other. Soft, wet, flesh causing eyelids to momentarily flutter as they explored each other. Nose to nose, pants and groans landed on each other’s lips as slowly, achingly slowly, fingers pushed into silky warmth. First one, and then two. Bernie dared to try for three and, upon hearing Serena’s resulting high-pitched wail of pleasure, grinned in delight.

They set a rhythm quickly. Hips rolling back and forth, their lips met haphazardly, needing that connection, needing that security of feeling. Minds fogged with the building, tightening, force between their legs, it didn’t take long for things to escalate. Their bodies acted on instinct. Every fibre of their beings craving and driving for more. For that last sweet edge of friction that would bring them the release they sorely needed.

Hips angled back; their palms pressed up against the apex of each other’s thighs. Serena’s moan of appreciation of this newfound pleasure was so loud that Bernie wondered if it could be heard through the snowfall. Bernie’s pants and whimpers were softer but just as clear.

Working each other, pushing each other on, it might as well have been a competition to see who could last longest. Eyes growing wild, the bed started to creak as their rocking, and thrusting, grew more and more fierce. Their groans more desperate.

One breath. Two breaths. Then it was Serena who groaned out “Bernie!” as her back arched. Body tensing as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her. Face pulled into that delightful grimace; it was all Bernie needed to follow her new lover into her own release.

Lying next to each other, boneless on the bed, they stayed like that for a while as their skin cooled and hearts calmed. Bernie was the first to move, removing her hand with a kiss to Serena’s lips. The brunette grinned like a cat who’d got the cream through heavy lidded eyes. Her tongue came out to flick against Bernie’s bottom lip as a chuckle reverberated in her throat.

“Feeling warmer?” Bernie smirked at the pleased expression painted on Serena’s face.

“You could say that” Serena nipped at Bernie’s bottom lip, pulling at it lightly, and was rewarded with a soft grunt.

“Mission accomplished then,” Bernie laughed.

“Remind me to send Henrik a thank you note,” Serena said, offhandedly, as she pushed her pyjama bottoms off the rest of the way.

That caused Bernie to quirk her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Who do you think told the resort to give us the one bed?” Serena asked with a knowing expression. Really, in her mind, there could be only one answer.

Bernie’s eyes widened with an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks.

“Whoever thought he’d be a matchmaker,” she wondered out loud.

“Quite. He smiled at me, just before we left. I should have known.”

“Huh, you think you know someone.”

Serena’s expression softened as she pulled Bernie into a gentle kiss. One that was meant to express love rather than their earlier passion.

“Well, at least you know me a little better now.”

“I thought I’d offended you somehow,” Bernie’s smile was small, her earlier worries still paining her somewhat.

“You could never offend me,” Serena’s tone was sure and pointed, wanting to put a stop to that thought straight away.

Bernie’s smile, and joy filled eyes, did much to lift Serena’s soul, if it were possible to lift it any higher than their intimate joining had.

“They said we might be stuck here all weekend,” a toying, hinting, tone underlay Bernie’s words, her knuckles drifting over the softness of Serena’s belly.

“The whole weekend? Whatever shall we do?” Serena grinned, pulling herself that bit closer to Bernie.

“I can think of a few things.”

With that Bernie closed the gap between them once more.

This weekend was going to be a lot more enjoyable, after all.


End file.
